Silverwind (DragonFire)
Silverwind is a female NightWing/StarWing. (StarWings are a group of dragons, not yet evolved enough to look unique but they currently look like other tribes dragons, but with silver scales under their wings and have unlimited animus magic.) She is the mother to Starflight and Fatespeaker. (Starflight had no real proof that Mastermind was his father and Fatespeaker's parents were never said.) Silverwind got her name by having many silver scales on her wings and having a slight silver tinge to her scales, named after a fictional hero. She was born to Queen Eclipse (Queen of the StarWings) and to an IceWIng. They had 2 eggs, Hers, and Morrowseer's. Eclipse attempted to hide Silverwinds, and Morrowseers egg in the NightWing hatchery but the NightWings noticed and forced her out with Silverwinds egg, Morrowseers was left behind. The IceWIng betrayed Eclipse and fell in love with Queen Glacier ant they had 3 eggs, two were killed by unknown reasons and the last one survived to be Silverwinds half-brother Storm. The IceWing then stole Silverwinds egg, in intentions of keeping it safe he brought it to the borders Ice Kingdom, and then took Storms there. Glacier caught him in the act and exiled him, but kept the two eggs and raised them. The IceWIng fled to Eclipse, but in an an act of anger she cursed him to gaurd her secret cave, underground. Glacier raised Silverwind but and Storm, but abused Silverwind. Storm ran away with her and came across an island, perfect for hiding. Silverwind explored Jade mountain and found Queen Eclipse's hideout. When Silverwind was born, several other dragonets were born too, all of them StarWings, that looked like each tribe, and were each raised by the cursed IceWing. Silverwind fell in love with the StarWing/IceWing and had two eggs, Fatespeakers and Starflights. Silverwind attempted to hide them in the Kingdom of the Night and succseded, unlike her mother. But Queen Eclipse cursed herself to live on, without a body until her daughter fuffiled her destiney, she wiped Silverwinds memory exept for the part of her eggs. Eclipse knew that she wouldn't continue on if she knew the truth. Silverwind then had a vision that the IceWing Hviter would lose the SkyWIng dragonet of destiney. She sent a trusted run-away SkyWing to steal her mother Scarlets dragonet, which was the twin dragonest of destiney's egg. And she assembled a group of dragons to protect the twins at all costs. Silverwind is often described as mysterious, or secretive, but she cares deeply about her friends. She doesn't speak much about her past but confided in Gishail about here eggs. Hurricane is her best friend, and that often gets them both in trouble. Hurricane talks Silverwind into going on crazy, and often suicidal, missions. One of these missions was to retrieve a bit of Scorpions treasure from the kingdom of sand. they were separated and Silverwind then rediscovered her mothers kingdom. The next morning, Silverwind returned to rainforest island (Crappy name for the island she and Storm found) as queen of the StarWings. Hurricane mocked her for a while by calling her "your Queenliness" or "your most royal highness" or "Queen Silverwind the great, queen of the StarWings!" and so on. She then got bored of that and stopped. despite everything that happened, even being abused by Glacier (She has a twisting scar over her shoulders), Silverwind is good and fair, and very kind. She is extremely loyal, to friends and family, though she has an ongoing rivalry with Morrowseer. This often leads to chaos. She has a knack for making trouble, but doesn't use her powers very much, manly because it takes a lot of energy and more often than not leads to a massive headache. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters